zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stormrox/Theory
REMOVED ---- EDIT Sooo, I feel like an idiot. I just realized something. There wasn't 155 movies made in-between these 2 VIP movies. Nor the 85 that I mentioned in my previous blog. I forgot that new accounts also contribute to the increase in ID numbers, not just movies. This means there probably isn't a ton of movies being made. Just random non-VIP accounts being created... My hopes are shattered. There won't be a bounceback. I apologize for the misinformation. EDIT 2 Guys, I was wrong. Profile's have, in fact, TWO different links. Here is an example: http://zimmertwins.com/profile/view/340127 http://zimmertwins.com/node/1593945 Those 2 links i just posted? They direct you to the same profile. So yes, I was wrong about all this. Profiles have 2 different links, and 1 of them is shared with movies. It's confusing but it is what it is. We made too big of a deal about this, like Rad said. EDIT 3: My Theory Right, so..... this is something that has been bugging me for the past week. It's about the massive influx of non-VIP users. Specifically the "users" themselves... So I'm sure most of you have seen the huge number of comments that are being posted... But have you ever thought to look a bit closer? At the usernames, to be exact? Notice that (approximately) 99% of the "new users" have something in common? Their username's are spelled entirely in lowercase. No joking, go look. There isn't a single one of them that starts with a capital letter. Now, I can understand young kids not knowing proper spelling or grammar, but you can't tell me every child doesn't know how to spell, or capitalize words at the very least. Look at -GammaRay- for example. He just turned 11 yesterday and he knows to capitalize the beginning of words and sentences. When I noticed this detail, I started going through pages and pages of the comments posted by the new "users", and I eventually came across these 2 non-VIP users: PixelTv Zozokk81 These names are exactly how they are spelled. Both usernames have their first letters capitalized like they should. After I noticed these two users, I headed over to Google and did an Advanced Google Search on the two names. This is what I found: PixelTv commented on 1 movie 43 weeks ago: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1533375 Zozokk81 commented on 2 movies 21 weeks ago: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1563827, http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1563824, and 1 movie 34 weeks ago: http://www.zimmertwins.com/node/1540227 Once I discovered this, I took several lowercased usernames and did the same thing... No results. Huh. Isn't that just strange? The 2 unique usernames I found in the pile of lowercased usernames turned out to have commented at least 1 other time other than on a blog post. It's a bit odd that nearly every single one of those new users don't capitalize their usernames. Or the fact that not 1 of them is a level 2 movie maker. Or that NONE of them comment on Now Showing movies. What does this mean? I came up with 2 possible theories.... 1. A VIP user is creating hundreds of accounts for an unknown reason. (I doubt this theory, I have zero suspects, and nobody has that sort of time and patience.) 2. A bot? From an external source maybe? (I believe this'' one more) Before my suspicions, I originally thought these were students from Elementary schools. But it appears to me this isn't the case. Some'one''' or something is creating these accounts. But who the heck makes an account JUST to comment once on a blog post? Why not twice? None of them comment twice. Unless someone can prove otherwise, these are not individual people. They're either 1 person or 1 machine creating them. EDIT 4: My Generator Theory I was originally going to post this is the comments below, but I felt this was too important so I decided to post it here instead... Have you guys also noticed most of them have a real life name in their usernames? Here are some of these real names I'm seeing in these usernames: norazalesk ("Nora") whitneyi18 ("Whitney") ashleigha7 ("Ashleigh") christinca ("Christin") tonymacon ("Tony") shellyk251 ("Shelly") To me, this opens the possibility of a name generator being involved. Although, I have my doubts about that, as well. Maybe a different kind of bot/machine is behind this. By the way, I missed another important piece of detail. Below are a dozen usernames I singled out. Look closely and figure out the similarities between them all. dave46r150 nydia03h16 denise86z8 dane47q453 laurel81z8 karla78z3 tommy50e11 myrtle02i9 thao37p131 emile50u20 bill11w75 elvia46f71 rae05v521 jimmie73y8 cole53j31 Quite obvious, no? Look at those numbers at the end of the usernames. Notice that there is 1 letter in the middle of the numbers in all the usernames? This reinforces the possibility of a name generator being inolved. This is 100% impossible to be considered a coincidence. This basically proves the generator theory. But is a human getting these names from a generator? Or is it a name generator posting them on its own? Probably the latter, but who knows... Here a couple other usernames I noticed: mose981551 lela358735 If this doesn't scream fake to anyone, I don't know what does. Category:Blog posts